Réalité d'un Lendemain
by Tsubasa Sora
Summary: Un trouble qui se transforme rapidement en une angoisse que l'on a même conscience. Mais au bout du chemin, il aura toujours la lumière. / "Je ne suis pas seul... je ne serais jamais seul car, lui sera toujours là à mes côtés."/ Résumé un peu bizarre mais faut dire que c'est dur d'expliquer un oneshot un peu bizarre aussi donc bon... /En tout cas, c'est du SoRiku et c'est soft! 3


**Réalité d'un Lendemain**

_Leurs aventures étaient enfin terminés. Les maîtres de la Keyblade avait mérité un bon repos, c'est ainsi que Sora accompagné de Riku mirent bientôt pieds sur le sable de leur île après un court voyage en vaisseau gummi. Leur amie rousse vint à leur rencontre, folle de joie de les retrouver puis, leur annonça la rentrée des classes qui serait dans une semaine. A cet instant précis, Sora esquissa une grimace qui fit pouffer de rire son homologue féminine et tira un fin sourire moqueur à son meilleur ami. Le châtain fit la moue avant d'entendre la suite, l'air faussement en colère. Kairi continua en les prévenant de venir demain dans l'établissement où ils étudieraient car, elle avait organisé une petite fête rien que pour eux, pour fêter leur retour sur l'Île. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de rougir légèrement en parfaite synchronisation... une fête, rien que pour eux ? Ils se sentaient un peu gêné par tant d'attention. Loin de se rendre compte du trouble de ses amis, la jeune fille leur précisa enfin l'heure et la classe où se déroulerait l'évènement. L'élu de la Keyblade inclina la tête en signe de confirmation tandis que l'argenté lança un regard, qui disait littéralement ''ce n'est pas pour moi'' et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il sentit quelqu'un le saisir au bras. Son cadet loin d'être du même avis, le tira sans autre forme de procès vers leur amie et s'exclama cette fois-ci tout sourire et sans prendre pour le moins en compte l'avis du plus grand :_

S – On y sera Kairi, tu peux compter sur nous !

_Sur ce, il était tard et la jeune fille prit rapidement congés de ses deux amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était déjà au loin, brassant de l'air avec ses bras pour lancer un ''ultime au revoir et à demain'' de tout ses poumons à ses amis de toujours. Cette fois-ci se fût Sora qui se mit à pouffer de rire. Il se reprit néanmoins bien vite et se tourna vers son ami... qui tirait une tête à faire peur. Riku, d'un air très renfrogné, se mit alors à marcher rapidement et l'autre adolescent eut du mal à suivre la cadence. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire pour rattraper le coup quand il s'emmêla les pieds, trop pris par ses pensées, et s'étala de tout son long dans le sable pas si mou que ça après tout. Un gémissement passa se lèvres avant qu'il ne se sent soudainement soulevé du sol._

_Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, qui ayant rebroussé chemin, était venu l'aider à se relever et commencer déjà à le débarrasser du sable qui couvrait ses vêtements. Sora se sentit honteux... on aurait dit un assisté et il détestait ça. Pas que Riku avait de mauvaises intentions en se comportant ainsi mais, il ne supportait pas que tout le monde semblait le prendre pour un empoté. Il était juste un peu maladroit... c'est tout. Baissant la tête pour cacher son irritation, il la releva bien vite quand il sentit les mains de l'argenté sur sa peau. Après avoir débarrassé ses vêtements du sable, le jeune homme semblait vouloir s'attaquer au sable qui s'était posé sur la peau de son ami. Tout d'abord surpris, le châtain sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir et sa peau s'embrassait au passage des mains de son aîné. Depuis quelques temps, il se trouvait étrange. Il ressentait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre et ça le dérangeait assez, d'autant que son visage prenait rapidement des rougeurs bien visible dès que Riku était en question. En tout cas, en se reprenant peu à peu, il vit que l'air renfrogné de son ami s'en était allé pour laisser place à son éternel visage serein mais, tellement séduisant. … Attendez ! Venait-il de penser que son meilleur ami était séduisant ?! Au même instant, son visage sembla s'enflammer. L'argenté, qui avait vu ce changement de teint si soudain, s'inquiéta plus que nécessaire et lui demanda, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tout en posant une main sur le front du héros de la Keyblade :_

R – Sora ? Ça va ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

_Le garçon en face de lui faillit faire une crise cardiaque ? Cependant, reprenant ses esprits presque immédiatement, il repoussa la main de son meilleur ami et s'exclama d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :_

S – Oui, oui, ça va ! Merci.

_Il avait légèrement détourné le visage de Riku... histoire de reprendre contenance. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et ça commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Après un silence qui se faisait oppressant pour les deux parties, Sora sembla reprendre pied et en se retournant brusquement vers l'argenté, il demanda :_

S – Ça te dit de dormir chez moi pour ce soir ? Vu que de toute façon, on se rendra ensemble à l'école demain autant passez aussi la nuit ensemble non ? Ce sera plus pratique !

_Finit-il tout sourire et avec son habituel sourire et enthousiasme, sans remarquer pour le moins du monde que de légères rougeurs venaient d'apparaître à son tour sur les joues de son compagnon de voyage, qui tenta de les dissimiler au mieux aux yeux de son ''plus'' qu'ami pour lui. Alors que Sora se posait toujours des questions sur le pourquoi du comment, du côté de Riku, s'était déjà depuis un moment assez limpide pour sa part. Il était amoureux du châtain, c'était un fait. Il avait eu du mal au début à s'y faire puis, se dit que pourquoi pas. Après tout, autant être amoureux d'un garçon, autant que ce soit son adorable ami, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute... trop fier pour ça. C'est aussi pourquoi, sans la moindre hésitation, il répondit avec un sourire qui lui était tout autant unique à lui que celui de Sora :_

R – Hum . Pourquoi après tout, comme tu dis.

_En langage ''Riku'', cela signifiait qu'il approuvait l'idée et l'élu de la Keyblade retint à grande peine de lui sauter au cou... même si l'envie était tentante, il était presque sûr que ça aurait pu tourné à une situation plus complexe. Laquelle ? Il ne savait pas mais, son instinct ne se privait pas de lui lancer des signaux d'avertissements qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas ignoré._

_Par la suite, le châtain chopa la main de son ami dans la sienne et l'entraina en courant comme un dératé sur la plage où la nuit faisait déjà son office. Inconsciemment, les deux jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment particulier, agrémentée des reflets bleutés naissants de l'apparition timide de la lune dans le ciel nocturne._

* * *

_Ils avaient bien mangés... très bien mangés même. Fallait dire aussi que la mère de Sora était une excellente cuisinière ! Le père, quand à lui, n'avait pas pu savourer avec eux ce succulent repas, finissant tard au travail ce soir là. Toutefois, l'ambiance avait été joyeuse... après tout, Sora tirait principalement de sa mère, notamment pour sa bonne humeur constante et Riku apprécia ce court moment de convivialité entre la mère et le fils, même si son regard restait bien souvent plus fixé sur le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur que la figure maternelle de celui-ci._

_Quand ils finirent de diner, l'argenté et le châtain voulurent aider la maitresse de maison, même si elle accepta qu'ils l'aident à débarrasser la table, celle-ci refusa catégoriquement que les garçons l'aident davantage. Elle les repoussa de la cuisine d'un air faussement énervé avant de s'exclamer avec un certain dynamisme :_

Mère de S – Laisse moi tout ça et aller vous détendre dans la chambre. Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais plus rentrer à la maison et de surplus, avec Riku en invité. Je me doute que tu me donneras des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers années, même si Kairi m'en déjà un peu mise au courant... alors en attendant, reposez-vous ! Tout ça a du être fortement éprouvant pour vous alors, un peu de repos est bien mérité.

_Puis, elle arbora un sourire identique à celui de son fils et retroussa avec détermination ses manches avant de s'en aller faire la vaisselle. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment sur le pan de la porte avant de se regarder mutuellement et de se mettre à pouffer de rire ensemble. Autant la mère que le fils étaient vraiment des phénomènes, cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Ensuite, ils finirent par rejoindre tout deux la chambre du plus jeune et ils se mirent à pianoter sur le clavier d'ordi, jouer à la console puis aussi parler... de tout et n'importe quoi. L'atmosphère était détendu, surtout que tout deux semblaient détourner le sujet à chaque fois qu'il pouvait dévier vers le sujet commun qui occupait leur esprit, sans même qu'ils n'en aient tout deux conscience. Néanmoins, une boule semblait s'être formé dans l'estomac de Sora... une sorte d'angoisse qui avait commencé à pointer le bout de son nez lors de la soirée mais, qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer dans l'œuf de manière éphémère._

_La nuit était déjà bien avancé quand les deux amis décidèrent d'un accord commun de se coucher pour pouvoir se lever le lendemain. Il ne fallait pas oublier après tout que demain, ils devaient se rendre dans leur futur établissement pour une fête en leur honneur. D'ailleurs, en repensant à leur amie rousse, Sora se dit qu'elle n'était au final qu'un premier amour... maintenant, il ne la voyait plus que comme une amie très proche. Quant à Riku, il se demandait si Sora éprouvait encore de l'attirance pour la demoiselle ou s'ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des amis à présent, au vu de son attitude plus retenue envers Kairi. Une constatation pour l'un, un énorme doute pour l'autre et au final, un profond trouble chez les deux. Sur ces dernières pensées, les paupières se firent lourdes et le marchand de sable fit son office pour la nuit._

* * *

_Aujourd'hui s'annonçait être une journée magnifique ! Le soleil était au rendez-vous, pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon... mais c'était pas vraiment ce qui importait pour le moment ! Ils étaient en retard et particulièrement Sora qui était encore en train de se vêtir alors que l'heure que leur avait indiqué Kairi n'était que dans quelques minutes à peine ! Le châtain mit le turbo et passa en flèche devant l'argenté qui soupira désespéré avant de rattraper son ami au seuil de la porte d'entrée. Ils lancèrent un rapide salut à la femme du foyer avant de partir à tout vitesse vers l'établissement scolaire._

_Ils y arrivèrent peu de temps après et le plus jeune se mit à chercher la classe où se passerait la petit fête. Il ne remarqua pas du tout que Riku s'était éclipsé entre temps et quand il repéra un plan du lycée, fut assez choqué de découvrir la disparition de son ami. ''Etrange'' fût le mot qui lui vint de suite à l'esprit et la boule d'angoisse recommença à apparaître au sein de ses entrailles. Finalement, il se rassura lui-même en se disant que son meilleur ami avait du trouver la salle et était parti devant sans s'apercevoir que le cadet ne le suivait pas. Oui... c'était assurément ça, il ne pouvait pas avoir d'autres explications. C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea à son tour vers la salle qu'il avait repérer grâce au plan. Il la trouva relativement vite mais avant même d'y pénétrer, une main vint retenir son bras droit. Il se retourna et aperçut son amie d'enfance qui lui souriait d'un air doux comme à son habitude. Elle finit par prendre la parole alors qu'elle émit un petit rire sous l'air étonné que prenait Sora :_

K – Salut ! Bah alors, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

_Reprenant pied à terre, le châtain s'exclama presque en bégayant :_

S – Ma.. mais non ! Tu..tu m'as juste surpris, c'est tout !

_Le garçon était déboussolé à l'intérieur mais, même lui, n'en comprenant totalement la raison. Kairi finit par enchainer, sans plus tarder sur l'air ahuri de son ami :_

K – On a déplacé la petite fête sur le toit ! Je venais te chercher en fait, pour pas que tu penses qu'on t'ai fait une mauvaise blague !... Même si j'avoue que ça aurait pu être tentant.

_Elle rit légèrement mais, à cet instant, le mot ''tentant'' semblait se répercuter dans la tête de Sora. De nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, il revint brusquement à lui quand la rousse le prit par la main pour l'entrainer en haut du bâtiment. Arrivé à destination, il vit une magnifique table avec pleins de nourriture, autant de la nourriture saine que de la nourriture pas saine du tout d'ailleurs, ce qui tira un rire à Sora cette fois. Les personnes présentes se rapprochèrent de lui quand ils le virent arrivés avec la jeune fille et il reconnut tout le monde, même si les années avaient clairement passés. Tidus, Selphie, Wakka... et encore pleins d'autres qu'il ne connaissait que de loin auparavant. Le début de la fête fut déclarée par Kairi qui fit littéralement volé le bouchon de champagne dans les airs puis, chacun d'entre eux se rapprochèrent du buffet et se mirent à discuter avec l'Elu de la Keyblade. Toutefois, quelque chose le turlupinait... il ne savait pas quoi... il semblait manquer quelque chose... quelqu'un... ne s'en formalisant pas, il but d'un trait sa coupe de champagne sous les sifflements admiratifs de ses compagnons et le regard à demi-désemparé de la rousse, qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire de lui._

_Par la suite, le ciel s'assombrit, prenant les teintes de la nuit alors qu'il n'était encore qu'en début d'après midi... le maître de la Keyblade ne trouva pas ce fait étrange et ses amis non plus à priori. Peu après, une musique venant du bas de l'établissement se manifesta. Il connaissait cette musique et l'apprécier mais, pour l'instant, celle-ci lui tira des frissons et la boule dans son estomac prit encore de l'ampleur._

_Tout le monde s'étaient mis à danser et le garçon suivit le rythme quand seulement quelques minutes après, le sol se mit à trembler. Tous se plaquèrent à terre, cherchant un endroit où se raccrocher tandis que Sora, alerte, se mit à chercher à vive allure ce qui se passait. Il finit par se raccrocher au grillage, maintenant en piteux état, longeant le toit pour, sans la moindre hésitation, s'élançait au bas de l'établissement. Pendant la descente, il fit appel à sa Keyblade et utilisa une de ses techniques pour atterrir avec souplesse en contrebas. Une fois devant l'entrée du bâtiment, il tilta._

_La musique... la musique... elle ne venait pas d'ici. Ça ne venait pas d'ailleurs non plus... cette musique... c'était ça ! Il devait trouver sa source, c'était ça qui était la cause de tout ! Il ne savait pas non plus comment un tel raisonnement lui était venu... ça lui avait paru logique sur le coup. Il se mit à courir... à courir, il ne savait pas où exactement mais, il le saurait bientôt... certainement._

_Au passage, il croisa une personne étrange qui lui donna un objet étrange... une sorte d'appareil électronique rouge. Grâce à cette objet, il fusionna ensemble d'étranges créatures _**(1) **_qui lui permit de se rendre où son instinct lui dictait d'aller... là où il savait qu'il trouverait ''cette'' musique. Arrivé de l'autre côté de la berge, il rencontra de nouveau une personne qui lui prêta son pouvoir pour vaincre la source du mal. Il l'en remercia puis, se hâta pour ne pas perdre plus de temps._

_Il arriva enfin dans une ruelle sombre de la ville où il se trouvait et vit une forme au fond de celle-ci. Il observa la créature et comprit tout de suite qu'il était en face d'un sans-cœur... rien de bien méchant, même pas un boss mais, il avait l'air un peu spécial tout de même et il se méfia. Son angoisse grandit encore, il n'avait pas de quoi avoir peur mais, il l'a ressentait très nettement maintenant. Pourquoi ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu peur avant alors pourquoi là ? Il n'était pas... A cet instant, il stoppa sa réflexion. Il n'était pas ''quoi'' ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça que le sans-cœur détecta sa présence et s'élança dans sa direction. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver non plus... un simple saut arrière et la créature tapa dans le vide._

_Fier de lui, il profita de la surprise du sans-cœur pour préparer le pouvoir qu'on lui avait prêter. Une sorte de tourbillons de vent aux lueurs bleu azur se forma dans ses mains. Une fois stabilisé en forme de boule, il prit celle-ci dans sa main libre et en retombant vers la créature, l'abattit dessus pour en finir au plus vite _**(2)**_. Une fumée se forma lors de l'attaque, qui avait aussi un peu détérioré les alentours, Sora amorça un pas dans le sens inverse où avait eu lieu le combat. Soudain, il stoppa toutes actions quand la ''fameuse'' musique loin de s'être arrêtée, s'était tout à coup amplifiée à un point quasi insupportable et une étrange lueur verte prit possession des lieux... un grondement sourd se fit entendre derrière lui. Il ne réfléchit plus. La boule d'angoisse logé dans son ventre explosa et il comprit. Il était en danger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, ni ce qu'il se passait mais, il savait une chose de sûre... il ne devait ''absolument'' pas rester ici._

_Prenant les jambes à son cou, il se mit à courir comme jamais. Arrivé au bout de la ruelle, une forte détonation, venant de là où il se trouvait précédemment, le fit décoller du sol pour atterrir lourdement un peu plus loin. Il se releva avec quelques égratignures mais, ce n'était pas ça qui retenait son attention pour l'instant... de très loin même. Après la courte et puissante explosion, le châtain avait tourné son regard en arrière et il l'avait vu. Cette créature... non pas celle qu'il avait combattu plus tôt ou pas tout à fait tout du moins... celle-ci semblait mi-humain, mi... il ne savait plus trop à vrai dire ! Ce qu'il sentait par contre, par tout ses pores, c'était que cette créature était puissante... incroyablement plus puissante que lui. Il avait peur, extrêmement peur et n'arrivait plus à amorcer le moindre mouvement. Figé, il réussit enfin à sortir de sa torpeur quand le ''monstre'' s'avança vers lui à grande vitesse. Son cri d'effroi resta bloquer dans sa gorge tandis qu'il se releva et se mit à courir du mieux qu'il put et le plus vite que ses jambes pouvaient lui permettre._

_Il passait de mondes en mondes et la créature ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser. Il ne savait même pas comment il passait de mondes en mondes ou même pourquoi il fuyait alors que d'habitude, il ne l'aurait jamais fait même devant le plus désespéré des combats... il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Alors que de la sueur s'accumulait sur tout son corps, son angoisse ne fit qu'augmenter encore et encore, atteignant des sommets. Il finit par arriver dans un nouveau monde mais, il s'en fichait. Il ne semblait plus voir que sa personne et le monstre à ses trousses. Il passa devant de nombreuses maisonnettes et finit par atterrir dans une impasse._

_Affolé comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, il omit totalement qu'il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour passer cette obstacle. Cependant, pas encore plongé irréversiblement dans sa folie de désespoir, il remarqua une toute petite maison à ses pieds et vit une petit blonde qu'il connaissait très bien. Alice ! La jeune fille remarqua à son tour l'élu de la Keyblade et alors qu'il se rapetissa à sa taille, elle écouta sa demande désemparé de le cacher chez elle. La demoiselle blonde n'hésita pas une seconde et le fit rentrer dans l'habitation avant de tout fermé par mesure de sécurité._

_Auparavant, trop loin pour être entendu, les pas de la créature se firent attendre. Lourd, palpable, oppressant... rien que sa présence étouffait Sora et il mit une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un haut le cœur soudain. Alice, par un trou de serrure, observa avec minutie le monstre et esquissa pendant quelques secondes un visage pâle et apeuré avant de reprendre un visage serein, qui réveilla quelque chose à l'intérieur du châtain. La créature au dehors suivait le garçon à sa présence... Alice en était sûre, d'autant qu'il s'était mis à fixer intensément sa maisonnette avant de commencer à raser tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Paniquée, elle garda toute sa raison et après mûres réflexions, prit une décision. La blonde s'approcha du garçon complètement apeuré puis, mit sa main sur son épaule comme pour lui apporter un peu de force et lui sourit tendrement. Il se figea à cette instant, une image apparaissant dans son esprit... une image encore flou tandis qu'Alice sortit en catimini de sa maison, voulant faire diversion pour que le manieur de la Keyblade puisse s'échapper._

_Malheureusement, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Sora vit tout au ralentit. La jeune fille finit embrocher devant ses yeux et alors que le sang de celle-ci se répandait sur le sol et que son regard perdit tout l'éclat qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle avait été, le toit de la maison fût avec force et d'un geste sec tout bonnement arraché par la créature qui n'espérait qu'une chose, planter ses crocs et ses griffes dans la peau tendre du héros._

_Affalé au sol, incapable d'émettre autre chose que de faibles gémissements, il se sentait ridicule à reculer au sol de cette manière, d'agir comme ça... n'était-il pas un héros justement ? Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues... c'était fini. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était seul. Seul ? Cette dernière réflexion lui fit écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement. Il n'avais ''jamais'' été seul alors pourquoi le serait-il aujourd'hui ? Son angoisse à son paroxysme, un visage d'abord flou quelques secondes plus tôt, devint aussi clair que le jour et il se souvint. Il n'était pas seul._

_Son cœur battait la chamade à en frôlait la crise cardiaque... le monstre allait abattre ses griffes acérées sur son corps meurtri. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit enfin. Il rabattit ses mains sur son visage et alors que son angoisse se mêlait à tout autre sentiment bien différent, il hurla avec toute la puissance de ses poumons :_

S – RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

* * *

_Sora se réveilla en sursaut et complètement en nage. En face de lui, Riku le regardait complètement paniqué et il remarqua bien vite que celui-ci le tenait au niveau des bras... il avait du tenter de le secouer pour le sortir de son cauchemar. … Un rêve ? Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il faisait encore bien nuit dehors, qu'il se trouvait encore dans sa chambre et que Riku était là. Cette dernière constatation mit fin à son trouble. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières avant de glisser silencieusement sur ses joues. L'argenté était perdu... il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son amour secret. Quand celui-ci vint blottir dans ses bras, il ne posa toutefois aucune question et laissa à son ami le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Son cauchemar avait été sacrément éprouvant de ce qu'en avait vu l'aîné alors qu'il tentait de le réveiller avec désespoir. Le héros serrait le tissu que portait son ami comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il allait s'en aller loin de lui. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent et le châtain se calma, s'arrêtant peu à peu de trembler ainsi que pleurer. Il se recula de Riku et le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'argenté s'empourpra sous ce regard si intense mais, n'en montra rien comme toujours... ou plutôt il le crût car, cette fois-ci, l'élu de la Keyblade le vit et détecta un léger changement d'habitude chez son ami qu'il était le seul à pouvoir percer. Amusé, il émit un léger rire qui intrigua l'aîné puis, il se dit qu'après tout, maintenant qu'il savait ce que représentait son meilleur ami à ses yeux... plus qu'un meilleur ami et que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air indifférent, pourquoi ne pas se lancer ? C'était ce qui faisait ce qu'il était, non ? Enjoué, dynamique et téméraire ! Sur ce, il ne prit donc pas de gants, son cauchemar l'ayant étrangement motivé, et alla direct au but, disant à demi-mot ce qu'il avait confirmé pendant son rêve :_

S – Riku. Tu seras toujours à mes côtés. Je ne serais jamais seul.

_L'argenté hocha la tête, dubitatif, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir son ami, même s'il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec son cauchemar et fût rassuré de le voir avec un air si calme. Cependant, ce visage qu'il ne lui connaissait pas le déstabilisa fortement. Le châtain, ayant loin d'avoir fini, braqua ses pupilles dans celle de son désormais ''amour'' et lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et pouvait enfin dire avec certitude et confiance :_

S – Riku, je t'aime.

_Un sourire tendre fendit les lèvres du plus jeune alors que l'aîné prit une couleur rouge écarlate tout en ayant les yeux complètement exorbités. Sora, en voyant une telle expression sur le visage de Riku qu'il n'avait jamais au grand ''JAMAIS'' vu sur le visage de celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. L'argenté sembla le prendre comme une farce de son meilleur ami _**(3)**_ et se renfrogna. Il prit néanmoins, une mine triste avant de soupirer :_

R – Moi, je t'aime vraiment... idiot.

_Plus pour lui-même à la base mais, Sora l'entendit parfaitement. Comme piqué à vif, il se releva brusquement du lit pour se placer en face de Riku, qui en brouillant du noir, s'était assis sur le rebord du matelas. Le plus âgé, trop surpris, ne bougea pas d'un pouce à cette action et à la fois furieux que l'argenté ne le croit pas et fou de joie que celui-ci soit aussi amoureux de lui, il attrapa le col de pyjama du propriétaire de ''Point du jour'' et plaqua avec passion ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le plus grand était tout d'abord resté abasourdi par l'acte de Sora avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était bien réel et surtout que les paroles du châtain tout à l'heure n'était pas du tout une blague, bien au contraire ! Heureux à son tour que ses sentiments soient réciproques, il intensifia le baiser, tirant à son aimé un petit gémissement adorable. Manquant d'air, ils finirent tout deux par mettre fin au baiser. Ils se jaugèrent du regard et tout deux par le regard, se promirent un amour éternel et de nombreux futurs baisers... voir plus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, tout passer par leurs yeux à présent. Ils finirent par se recoucher... la nuit était encore bien là et le matin bien loin. Lors de la seconde partie de cette nuit, ils dormirent dans le même lit, Riku entoura de son bras la taille de Sora d'un air protecteur, tandis que ce dernier se lova avec amour contre le torse de l'argenté._

* * *

_Le lendemain, ils se rendirent à la fête et alors que Kairi savait quelque chose était arrivé mais, que les deux adolescents ne voulaient en piper mot, elle gonfla d'un air bougon ses joues avant de s'en aller s'en prendre au buffet. Riku et Sora, quant à eux, s'avancèrent à leur tour de la table où tous était rassemblés, tout en se tenant discrètement mais, fermement ainsi qu'amoureusement la main derrière leurs dos, caché à la vue des autres. C'était leur secret à eux. Juste à tout les deux. Un sourire affectueux identique prit place sur leur visage tandis qu'ils mêlèrent enfin à leur joyeux groupe d'amis._

* * *

**(1) Si vous avez toujours pas compris d'où j'ai péché ça, c'est dans ''Digimon Xros Wars''**

**(2) Idem ! Si vous avez pas identifié la référence (ce qui serait ballot quand même *rit* *se prend une tomate dans la figure*), la technique, c'est le ''rasengan'' dans ''Naruto'' et la personne qui lui donne... bah c'est ''Naruto'' je pense... j'ai pas vraiment défini... vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant la postface juste après ça.**

**(3) Comme quoi Riku est pas si intelligent que ça, surtout quand il a ses sentiments qui joue aux montagnes russes ! *se prend une nuée de tomates dans la face*  
**

* * *

Yaho ! Bon j'espère pas avoir fait un gros caca boudin parce que bon, à la base, c'est une retranscription de mon rêve (que j'ai essayé d'éclaircir au possible car, c'était encore plus méli-mélo à la base) et où j'ai inclus du SoRiku donc, c'est peut-être un peu brouillon par passage... 'fin le passage du cauchemar, c'était largement fait exprès ça par contre ! Un rêve reste un rêve après tout ! C'est jamais très précis, ou très rarement. J'espère au moins que j'ai pas fait trop de répétitions où autres car, j'étais tellement lancé dans l'écriture que j'ai pratiquement pas arrêter d'écrire depuis que j'ai commencé bref... j'ai plus de cerveau.  
Au final, j'espère ''surtout'' que vous apprécierez ce oneshot dont j'ai particulièrement pris plaisir à rédiger, voilà.

A bientôt ! J'ai pas fini de mettre ma fraise un peu partout donc, vous me reverrez bientôt et notamment encore pour du SoRiku parce que... ÇA COULE DE SOURCE !**  
*se barre avant de se prendre des briques cette fois-ci***


End file.
